


i've seen you here before

by Eloquentdrivil



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoptive Sibling Romantic Relationship, Anthology, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Kalex, Mildly Explicit Descriptions of Sexual Acts, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloquentdrivil/pseuds/Eloquentdrivil
Summary: An anthology of ficlets, cross-posted from Tumblr.





	1. remember us

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally decided to take the time to gather and post all of the ficlets I've written for/on Tumblr. These are those. Please enjoy.

# · remember us ·

···

They’re all looking at Kara like she’s crazy; she’s not crazy! She’s not– 

She _remembers_ it! She does! Why isn’t…why isn’t anybody listening to her?

“Alex, c'mon!” she begs, taking a step toward her sister, desperation licking through her veins. “You were there! We were there together! We-we fixed it _together_ , don’t you remember?” Anxiety tightens around Kara’s throat and a soul-deep tremble beings working through her body. “You have to, you can’t just…”  


Alex just tips her head, like she really doesn’t know.  


Kara reaches out, but doesn’t touch, eyes pleading. “It-it was Myx. He did something, made the world some weird, alternate–” She shakes her head, waving her hand. “It doesn’t matter, everything was different, wrong, everyone’s memories were– It was just wrong. And we spent _months_ figuring out how to reset everything. We-we got James and Winn to stop trying to kill each other, and we convinced J'onn he wasn’t the real Hank Henshaw. You _have_ to remember, Alex! You _promised_ you’d remember!” Tears flooded Kara’s eyes when Alex just continues looking on with same worry as everyone else.

The truth settles in Kara’s stomach like molten lead.

It’s hopeless. It feels hopeless. Because Alex doesn’t…she doesn’t remember. She doesn’t remember saving the world, resetting the alternate, crazy reality Myx had laid over their earth.  


Alex doesn’t remember when they’re friends weren’t their friends, and no body acted the way _people_ are supposed to act.  


Which means she doesn’t remember the night they found Eliza, no longer their mother - no longer _Alex’s_ mother - so coldly dismissive of them that Kara is wary of looking at the real Eliza, even now.  


She doesn’t remember making camp that night, just outside Midvale, Alex having not said a single word in hours, not until they’d finally gone to lay down for the night. When, without warning, Alex had just snapped, seemed to instantly wake from a dream, climbing right into Kara’s lap before Kara had even properly laid down.

Alex doesn’t remember fisting her fingers into Kara’s hair and dragging Kara’s mouth up to hers, devouring Kara’s startled gasp with urgent lips and desperate moans.

She doesn’t remember the night everything inside of them flooded outward, and Kara hooked an arm around Alex’s slim waist, turned them over and pressed her big sister’s shoulders into the thin sleep-roll they’d been calling a bed for weeks.

Alex doesn’t remember the way Kara had painted a trail of lips and tongue and sharp teeth down Alex’s throat at Alex’s urging, fairly shredding Alex’s clothes in her wake as they moved together, desperate and hungry and more claws than fingertips, but it was _them_ and it was _good_ and it was the only thing that seemed to hold them together over the long, arduous months that followed as they fought to reclaim their home.  
  
But if Alex doesn’t remember, then…does it even matter? Does it even count? Does…

What is Kara supposed to do now? Now that she _knows_ , and _remembers_ what Alex feels like, tastes like, _sounds like_ when she comes. 

How can she ever come back from this?

Kara looks up once more, one last silent plea for all of that _not_ to have amounted to nothing more than a vivid dream, a product of Kara’s wildest imagination–

But then Alex’s eyes catch hers, flashing for just the barest millisecond, and Kara sees it; that look, that truth, that fear, and especially that _awareness_ , too deep to be anything but real.  


···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to the original post here](https://eloquentdrivil.tumblr.com/post/157568860508/karaalex-ficlet-remember-us)


	2. make a hero out of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** anti-Mon El, anti-Karam*l, implied physical assault, verbal threats of extreme violence

# · make a hero out of you ·

···

Kara leaves the room with a resounding slam of the steel door, and Alex levels one more warning glare in Mon El’s direction, before J’onn urges her to follow Kara’s lead.

Mon El tries for one last appeal, and calls out to Alex’s retreating back, “I really didn’t mean to grab her, I swear!” His voice wobbles, and his face is pleading for Alex’s grace, her understanding. “I was just trying to make her see, I could be a real hero if she’d just _let_ me!”

Alex stiffens, rage howling through her ears, molten lava flooding her veins, and she turns, faces him with a thousand metric tons of fury blazing through her eyes as she advances on him, but her voice is low and cold when she finally speaks.

“If you _ever_ lay a hand on her like that again, I will take you down to the deli and shove that hand into a meat-slicer. Do you understand me?” She twists her fingers into his shirt collar and yanks him down to eye level with her, her mouth twisting up in a dark smile. “I will make a _hero_ out of you. With lettuce, and pickles, and mayo.”

She lets go of him at J’onn’s gentle, silent urging, but her eyes remain locked on his with deadly promise, before she turns to go find her sister. 

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post here](https://eloquentdrivil.tumblr.com/post/157910159574/ficlet-make-a-hero-out-of-you)
> 
>  
> 
> Inspired by Olivia Gatwood’s poem, [“Ode to the Women on Long Island”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqpip0H1QTE)  
> 


	3. pieces of silver

# · pieces of silver ·

···

“I know your greatest desire, Kara Zor-El. You’ve been screaming it in your mind since you were a girl,” the mouthless being says, it’s voice somehow both deafening, and almost too soft to hear.

At the creature’s side, Alex crumbles in on herself, falling to her knees at the sound, and Kara nearly tosses her precarious composure out the window to run to her sister’s aid.

That wretched voice once again pulls her attention. “I want to give you what you wish, if you’ll let me.”

Her brow pinches and her eyes flick between the being’s skeletal face and Alex’s shivering body. “If I let you?”

It nods. “I have laws to adhere to, but I won’t demand more than you can give.”

Kara hesitates, feeling weak as she considers the creature’s offer. “What do you want?”

“To restore your planet and your people for you.”

Kara’s throat tightens and she glances down at Alex, who lifts her head and meets Kara’s eyes with something tender and vulnerable coloring her face.

Kara looks away, unable to bare the look on Alex’s face when she asks her next question; “What do I have to do?”

“Give me her life,” the being points one boney finger down at Alex’s hunched form, “And you may return to Krypton.”

Her heart seizes in her throat and her ribs crunch hard with the next breath, and when her eyes fall to Alex, her sister is looking at the ground, eyes haunted and resigned, like she thinks she knows what Kara’s choice will be.

She doesn’t, but Kara certainly does.

So she swallows down her heartsickness, and lifts her chin with the diplomacy she learned from her mother, and the bravery she learned from Alex, and meets the being’s dispassionate eyes.

“No.”

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post here](https://eloquentdrivil.tumblr.com/post/162881056813/kara-alex-ficlet-peices-of-silver-i-know-your)


	4. to the victor

# · to the victor ·

···

···

–says a very drunk Supergirl to Agent Alex Danvers.

Though if Alex is being honest, there were significantly worse ways to spend a Friday night than getting tasked to drag National City’s resident superhero out of some hole-in-the-wall alien bar before she draws attention to herself.

Supergirl’s head finds her shoulder as they stumble toward Alex’s car. “Mmm, c’mon, tell me the secret so I can woo you with my abundant charm.”

Agent Danvers snorts and glances down at her charge, then away when those captivating blue eyes threaten to draw her in too deeply. _Professionalism, Alexandra_. 

“Maybe we should sober you up before you take a swing at that, huh?” Alex grunts, carefully easing Supergirl’s heavy frame down into the passenger seat.

“Nooo,” Supergirl whines, pouting something fierce. “You make me all gooey and babbly when I’m sober.”

Alex stutters her movements at the words, half-leaning across the hero to secure her seatbelt, and uncomfortably close to Supergirl’s supernaturally beautiful face when she glances up at her. 

“I-I highly doubt that, Supergirl.” Clearing her throat, Alex clips the seatbelt and pulls back, closing the door before Supergirl can form a response, and quickly moves to the driver’s side.

Supergirl plucks at her pretty yellow sundress as they drive in silence, and Alex is busy focusing on the road and quelling the sharp resurgence of an ill-advise crush on the superhero that she thought she’d effectively squashed months ago.

Supergirl is drunk, and, if her slightly dimmed demeanor this week has been any indication, most likely lonely. And Alex does know this, and knows it doesn’t make her _special_ to the superhero.

But it is really difficult to hold onto that when blue eyes keep _looking_ at her like that. 

Fidgeting with the awkwardness, Alex opens her mouth to ask if Supergirl has an preference in radio station, but Supergirl beats her to it.

“Is it ‘cause I’m an alien?”

Alex jerks in surprise, head whipping toward her before back around to the road. “Wh-what?”

“Some people don’t like the idea of sleeping with an alien.” Supergirl absently paws at the charm handing from Alex’s rear-view mirror.

Alex blushes when she realizes the charm is a House of El crest, and then feels that heat burst throughout her body when she actually processes the implication of exactly what Supergirl’s just said, of her - _Alex_ \- sleeping with - having _sex_ with…

Oh lord.

 _Professionalism, Alexandra_.

“That’s-no, no, that’s not, no, not-not, that’s not a problem–” Alex clamps her teeth around whatever else might burst free.

_Nailed it._

“Oh…” Supergirl sounds somehow even _more_ dejected by that. “Okay.”

Alex flounders for a moment, unsure what she did, or how to make it better. “I’m…um…It’s-it’s not you, I jus–”

Supergirl breaths a watery laugh and Alex’s anxiety goes through the roof at the sound of tears.

“It’s okay, Agent Danvers,” she says softly, so kind it physically _hurts_. “I get it, you don’t have to try to make me feel better about it, I was just wondering. Sorry.”

Alex slows the car to a stop in front of Supergirl’s building.

“Thanks for the ride.” Supergirl flashes a pained smile. “If we could just forget–”

“I like pizza,” Alex blurts before Supergirl can reach for the door handle. 

Supergirl furrows her brow, sniffing slightly. “What?”

Alex licks her lips. “I-I like pizza. And  beer. And pool, like billiards. An-and horror movies, and procedural dramas, and if you wake up tomorrow and still want to, um, try to win my heart.” She bravely meets Supergirl’s wide eyes. “Then those things are…a good place to start.”

Supergirl swallows and looks just a little dazed. “So…you want…”

Alex smiles and grabs a marker from the console and then takes Supergirl’s hand, scribbling her number down on the back of it, though she has no doubt Supergirl already has it in her phone, after so many months of working together. “I want you to go inside, sober up, and if, in the morning, you decide you really want to, you can call me.”

Supergirl glances at her hand like she’s not entirely sure it’s real, then back at Alex. “To…ask you on a date? Like, a romantic date. With me. Like, you and me, on a romantic date, because we’re interested in each other, romantically?”

Alex cannot possibly bite back the fond smile that stretches across her lips, and tips her head in a nod. “That was the hope, yes.”

Supergirl blinks. Then blinks again. “Um…Kara.”

Alex quirks a brow. “Kara?”

Supergirl nods. “M…my name. Is Kara. We’ve…never properly done that. So I…I’m Kara. Hi.”

Alex smiles and gamely takes the proffered hand. “Alex. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” Kara breathes, smiling in a daze. “I…I’ll call you?”

Alex nods and watches her climb out, suddenly very anxious for morning to arrive.  


Kara leans back down to look through the window. “Good night. Alex.”

“Good night, Kara. See you tomorrow.”

And the smile Alex receives leaves her with zero doubt that she would definitely be getting a call from Supergirl in the morning about their date.  


Not a bad way to spend a Friday night at all.

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/166828760136/what-might-one-have-to-do-to-win-your-heart)


	5. coming home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written for beaglesinbowties as a get-well-soon gift

# · coming home ·

···

"Freedom!" Kara cries dramatically as she and Winn leave the lecture hall in a crowd of equally-relieved college students. "The week from hell is _over._ "

"Speak for yourself," Winn grumbles, hitching his backpack higher and digging his phone from his pocket. "I've still gotta do the Stats final _and_ finish up that dumb-ass CAD project."

"Naw," she clicks her tongue with a mildly patronizing pout. "Betcha regret that two-week bender now, huh?"

"Shuddup," he grouses, hip checking his cackling friend. "I'll have you know, I– whoa, do you see that?"

"Hmm?" She glances up and around. "What?"

He gestures with his phone down toward the street below them, the line of cars and the swarm of foot-traffic. "The crazy-sexy woman leaning against the black Charger down there."

At the mention of car's model, and despite the fact that logic tells her Alex is still at school, on the other side of the country, Kara's head whips back around, now searching in earnest, with frantic hope, heart leaping into her throat. Wishing, _praying–_

"Jesus Christ, I think I'm in love. Do you _see_ her, Ka–"

And then Kara spots her, her whole face lighting up instantly. 

She shoves her bag into Winn's chest and takes off running, down the stone steps, ducking and weaving through aimless students, nearly taking out a bike messenger in her haste.

"Alex!" Kara shrieks, finally breaking free of the pack and launching herself full-tilt into her big sister's arms, locking her arms round Alex's neck with an overzealous squeal, peppering a downpour of happy kisses against the side of Alex's head and face.

Alex laughs into Kara's shoulder, squeezing her back just as hard.

Kara's kisses quickly trail from her cheek to her mouth, Kara's fingers sinking reflexively into Alex's hair and holding her close at the kiss drags them deeper.

Alex's fingers grip hard into Kara's waist, pushing up under the girl's shirt to gently brush against bare skin, drawing a full-bodied shiver though Kara's frame.

"Mmm," Kara murmurs into the kiss. "I missed you."

Alex smiles, playfully nipping at Kara's lower lip. "I missed you too. Thought I'd surprise you after your last final."

Kara hums as she sucks on the tip of a very sneaky tongue. "I'm glad you did. How long can you stay this time?"

"How long do you _want_ me to stay?" Alex teases back.

"Forever," is Kara's immediate, expected response as she continues to brush Alex's lips lazily.

"Cornball."

Kara smiles. "You love me."

"I do. But if you're serious about wanting me to stay forever," Alex starts, easing back just enough to catch Kara's eye, tipping their foreheads together as her smile stretches. "I have some _very_ good news for you."

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a follow-up question about Winn's reaction, which I wrote a pseudo-ficlet for here --> https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/165132723971/your-latest-fic-is-so-cute-any-chance-of-a
> 
> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/165116398686/karaalex-ficlet-coming-home)


	6. run til you can’t, i’ll be here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I attempted to write a literal hundred-word drabble

# · run til you can’t, i’ll be here ·

···

"You broke up with him." Alex's arm brushes hers as she leans down against the concrete balcony. 

Show time. 

Kara gives a vague hum, forcing her eyes to remain ahead. 

"Why would you do that?" Not angry. Just...frustrated, maybe. 

Kara's jaw tightens and she takes a calming breath. "I'm in love with you."

" _Kara_." Definitely frustrated.

This time, Kara does turn, face set. "I'm not staying with him just because you wanna hide from this."

Alex's mouth drops. "I'm _not_ —" __

"You are." Kara steps forward, watches Alex glance at her lips, then takes Alex's hand. "And I can wait."

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/165703601751/karaalex-ficlet-run-til-you-cant-ill-be)


	7. call it an accident

# · call it an accident ·

···

Supergirl scares the shit out of you.

And not only because Supergirl is the justification your little sister uses to put herself in mortal danger for "the greater good" on a weekly basis.

No, Supergirl terrifies you because there are moments you forget every haughty smirk, every swaggered step, every ferocious snarl, every heavy stare, do, in fact, belong to _your little sister._

  


_Supergirl_ swoops into the heat of battle and tears through her enemies like they're paper. All snarling fury, she's a being of raw kinetic power and limitless potential; the kind of dangerous that steals the oxygen right out of the room. 

You've made a career out of protecting your little sister, twisting your whole being around that wide-eyed alien girl, too kind for her own good. 

You forget she's the same girl who now puts herself between you and those who seek to harm you, and declares, in no uncertain terms, that you fall under _her_ protection and Rao help anyone who decides to take on her challenge. 

And when those dark eyes finally land on you, making the silent declaration just for you, wildfire sweeps through the center of your being, striking you hard and fast in the deepest part of your stomach, weakening your knees and leaving you nearly breathless at the intensity lighting through that heavy gaze. 

  


You watch Supergirl lay into a punching bag in the training room, your arms crossed over your chest as you meander around the mat, eyes sharp as you assess the superhero’s form and execution through each hit. 

She doesn't look at you for approval, hardly pays you any mind at all, completely lost in the routine, the long series of interconnected combinations, mixing techniques when you give her the command, never missing a step or a breath as she transitions smoothly through each one as if she's alone, making the decisions for herself. 

Her shoulders bunch and shift prominently with every movement, completely on display beneath the simple sports bra she wears during these sessions, and when she shifts her weight into and out of certain power hits, her thighs and calves tense and jump beneath nearly indecent spandex shorts. Sweat beads on her brow, drips down her throat, shines across her flexing stomach.

You're trying to maintain the air of clinical, professional detachment you cultivated since you first started working for the DEO, but Supergirl’s labored breathing makes your lungs seize in response, and you swallow thickly. The unconscious grunts of effort that periodically hit the air make your stomach twist hard and your jaw tightens against the sensation. The smooth expanses of skin on display just for you, slick with sweat, dipping into all those perfect curves and over sharply-defined muscles, makes your palms itch and your mouth water and you have to look away to fight off the _want_ you can feel scratching at the back of your mind.

  


So when Supergirl steps into your lab, eyes set on you and entirely assured of what she wants, her intensity jacks your heart up into your throat as she strides forward, eating up the distance without regard.

She puts you so off-kilter, you just _know_ she's doing it on purpose, that she revels in the way you falter over yourself, nearly tripping away from her, steadying yourself against the countertop behind you with a vice-like grip as she advances, aggravatingly nonplussed when she effectively traps you there, her palm immediately anchoring to your hip, so possessive it makes your head swim and your breath catch. 

Her fingers brush the base of your throat and you can't hold back the gasp. 

Supergirl touches you, and your mouth falls open, eyes slam shut, melting to compliance under fingertips that trail up and around the back of your neck, until she's cradling the side of your throat in her palm.

She angles your jaw up with her thumb, her breath jagged when it breaks across your lips the instant before she takes your mouth in a hard, demanding kiss.

Your knees drop out from under you as she stakes her claim, and you're left grasping at her arms, trying to keep yourself upright, trying to keep yourself grounded, as she presses her tongue into your mouth, stealing whatever remains off your sanity in one fell swoop.

She kisses you thoroughly, pressing in deep, holding you to her like she has every right, like _you_ have every right. 

You _want_ to have every right.

You want to surge back into her, kiss her back just as hard, make her feel just as weak, claim her just as surely as she's claimed you, and you want to _taste_ her, _feel_ her. Every fucking inch of her. Make her shiver, make her moan, make her gasp and beg. 

You want to make her come. With your fingers, on your tongue, with your name on her lips. You want her bare and flushed with need. You want her in your bed. You want her over and over and over again, until she's trembling and panting and delirious with pleasure.

You want to take everything Supergirl is offering you.

So you do. 

  


These are the moments you forget she's your little sister. 

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/166020465231/karaalex-ficlet-call-it-an-accident)


	8. say you won't let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kind of re-imagining of the S2 finale, posed with the question, "What if Alex had to leave Earth? How would Kara react?"

#  · say you won't let go · 

···

The choice boils down to Alex, or the world. 

And both of them know, there's really no choice at all. 

So Kara makes the decision that will force Alex to leave the only planet she's ever called home, and Kara will have to watch her leave, like Alex isn't the only reason Earth ever _felt_ like home to her. 

Unless...she doesn't.

Because maybe Kara couldn't have lived with herself if she'd chosen one person over the entire world, even if that one person was Alex. 

But that doesn't mean she has to lose her. 

Alex puts on a brave face as she types in the coordinates for her new home, an Earth-type planet J'onn has promised will grant her refuge. 

Time is running out, but she's been putting off this final goodbye for whatever few extra seconds she can. 

"Alright, it's all set." Alex swallows and looks at Kara, who's practically leaning into the cockpit like she's scared Alex will fly off too soon. Alex forces a smile, and reaches out to pull Kara down into a hug. "I love you. So much. More than I ever thought I was capable. So much more than you'll ever know."

Kara clutches at her, watching the seconds to pod-seal count down on the dash, waiting for the right moment, the moment Alex won't be able to stop it. "I love you, too," she rasps into Alex's shoulder, choking on the sob that rakes up her throat. 

Alex holds her just as tightly, chest seizing with every painful breath. "Y-you promise me you'll be good, okay? And don't-don't forget that people need Kara Danvers just as much as they need Supergirl, alright?"

Kara's head jerks in a nod, inhaling Alex's scent and using that to drown out the rising terror.

The seconds continue to tick down.

Kara whimpers.

"Hey, hey," Alex hushes, pulling back to cup Kara's cheek. "It's all gonna be alright, you'll be okay."

Kara sniffs and wipes at her face. "I'm not worried about me."

Alex breathes out a small, watery laugh. "You never do, and that's a problem."

"Alex—"

"I know, but you don't have to worry about me, okay?" Alex cuts her off, smile perfectly soft and entirely reassuring. So much so that Kara would almost believe her, if that belief mattered, given the circumstances, and what she was about to do. "It'll be fine. Hell, maybe, if Winn can figure out the portal, you could come visit me sometime. See just _how_ fine it'll be, yeah?"

Kara breathes through her emotions, eyes flicking to the dash. Nearly...nearly...

"Hey," Alex pulls her eyes back up, searching her face for a moment, before leaning in and pressing a lingering kiss to Kara's cheek. "I'll be okay. I promise."

The pod chimes.

Kara licks her lips and takes a deep breath. "I know. Because I'm coming with you." And then, before Alex can fully process what she's said, Kara climbs right into the pod alongside her.

"Wh-what!" Alex whips horrifies eyes over to Kara, then frantically around for a way to stop the launch. "Kara, no, you can't—" She growls and slams her hands against the dash when a voice tells her the sequence cannot be stopped. She turns on her sister, pushing at her chest. "Get out, go! Now! I won't let you just throw away your life, to—"

"Alex," Kara breathes, cupping Alex's face and bringing their foreheads together, pod humming as the cover closes. "Without you, I have no life."

Tears flood Alex's eyes, shaking her head, hand covering Kara's. "But they need Supergir—"

Kara tips her chin forward, brushing a ghosting kiss to Alex's lips. "Supergirl wouldn't last a week without Agent Danvers to swoop in and save her."

Alex gasps out an almost-chuckle, then the pod begins to lift. 

Their eyes meet, and Alex squeezes Kara's wrist, face pinched. "I love you, alien girl."

"We're both gonna be alien girls now," Kara whispers, eyes wet and adoring as she brushes away a tear from Alex's cheek. She searches Alex's eyes for a moment, before ducking her head and capturing Alex's lips with another lingering kiss, sighing when Alex stutters to return it, hesitant, as thought she's not sure it's real just yet. 

The pod shakes as they cut through the atmosphere, breaking the kiss, though neither moves far away, foreheads touching, eyes locked on each other as they near the exosphere. 

"You ready for this?" Alex asks, looking terrified but so, _so_ strong. 

Kara swallows back her own terror, reminding herself she's done this before, and nods. "It's just the next step of our great adventure, right?"

Alex hiccups through her laugh. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."  She squeezes her eyes shut as the shaking tapers off and the emptiness beyond their pod becomes nearly oppressive. "I'm so glad I got to do all of it with you."

Kara sucks in a soft breath when Alex steals the next kiss, humming when Alex's hand slips down to cup the side of her neck. "Mmm, me too," Kara breathes into the kiss, before silence reigns, save for the muted beep of the homing system, and the the soft sighs and hums as they face down the unknown, always stronger together. 

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/166246218506/karaalex-ficlet-say-you-wont-let-go)


	9. i think i've been lying to myself

# · i think i've been lying to myself ·

···

The Danvers family cabin is very secluded; a fact Alex had resented in her youth, having to bike nearly a mile up the gravel backroad to hang out with her vacation friends during the scant few days their vacations overlapped.

But now, well into adulthood, and years past the last time any of their closest neighbors had found the time to make the trip, Alex is grateful for deep seclusion, not bothering to throw a shirt on over her flannel pajama pants as she pads out onto the back porch and into the warm summer night.

With a tumbler of scotch in hand, she takes a seat on the back steps, sighing as she takes a sip and allows fat drops of rain soothe against her skin, dampening the chaotic mess of her mind.

She feels the hickeys aching down the length of her throat, and the sharp pull of hours-old nail marks down her back, knowing even now, it’ll be days before either of them fades; a constant, visual reminder of what is perhaps the single most unimaginable thing she’s ever actually done.

Kara is her favorite person. Her sister and her best friend. There is literally no one else on Earth she would rather spend time with in any capacity.

She loves Kara’s sense of humor, her dorky puns, and her mischievous little smile.

She loves Kara’s approach to politics, and the way she argues her points with soft, but unmovable insistence.

She loves the in-jokes, and the wordless conversations, the intimacy of knowing another person better than she knows herself.

She loves that there’s no greater role for her than being Kara’s everything, in every way, for whatever she needs, for as long as she has breath in her lungs.

She loves Kara.

Alex scoffs and shakes her head, draining her drink and tipping her head back to look at the sky.

Apparently, she also really loves _sleeping_ with Kara; whodathought?

Certainly not Alex.

Not consciously, at least.

But it had to have been in there somewhere, for it to have happened at all, right? Buried deep under the thousands of other fears she had regarding her sunbeam of a baby sister.

Because really, after everything is said and done, all it had taken was a few hours of seclusion together, two hundred miles between them and their normal, chaotic lives, and one smear of chocolate sauce just under the curve of Alex's lower lip. And suddenly, every intrinsic barrier they’d never once thought to question…had disappeared. And then Kara was kneeling above Alex’s lap, bracketing Alex’s face in her hands, and sucking Alex’s lip into her mouth, and Alex hadn’t even hesitated.

It was as if they’d been building to it all this time. Alex’s hands had flown to Kara’s hips, gripped her hard, and dragged her down until Alex’s belt buckle pressed hard between Kara’s thighs and Kara was mewling at the contact, fingers slipping into Alex’s hair, urging her on when Alex’s hands found warm flesh; one up the back of Kara’s shirt, the other down the back of her cotton shorts.

And that was it; they threw themselves headlong over that cliff like they’d been drowning in the need to do so since the beginning.

Which isn’t the case, Alex knows.

She thinks she knows.

She’s fairly certain she knows that she never wanted that. Her. Like that. Before this. She didn’t.

She didn’t.

She thinks she didn’t.

She hopes…

…she really hopes she didn’t.

The back door opens with an age-worn creak and Kara takes a seat behind her, her legs bracketing Alex’s, her bare chest pressing to Alex’s bare back, arms weaving around her ribcage, and she kisses away the droplets of rain scattered across Alex’s shoulders.

“If you promise to stop freaking out and come back to bed, I’ll let you bring the chocolate sauce with us,” Kara murmurs against the shell of Alex’s ear, the teasing smile evident in her voice.  


The playful words thrum at something years-old and deep-seated and Alex groans, tipping her head back and arching into Kara’s fingers when they slip up to flick across her nipples.

She really thought she hadn’t wanted this.

Whodathought?

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/163208554356/karaalex-ficlet-i-think-ive-been-lying-to)


	10. freckled skin

# · freckled skin ·

···

Kara starts wearing makeup when she’s seventeen, spending upward of forty minutes every morning meticulously applying layer after layer to achieve, well, nothing, as far as Alex can tell. 

She doesn’t go for bold lip colors, or particularly obvious eyeliner. Hell, she doesn’t even really use eyeshadow. 

The concealer seems to be the biggest thing for her, but even that makes no sense, because she can’t actually get acne or blemishes, so she’s ultimately just covering up her freckles - which is stupid, in Alex’s opinion - so, really, what’s the point of it all?

“She’s a seventeen-year-old girl who’s just trying to fit in,” her mother scolds her when she broaches the issue. “It’s not doing her any harm, so it’s not your place to question it, and you’re only going to make her self-conscious.” And with that, Eliza deems the issue finished, and walks away with one last _look_ at her eldest. 

Alex wants to call her mother back, wants to fight her point and impress that it’s a problem because Kara looks not-Kara-like with her freckles hidden behind smooth uniformity, but that’s a _weird_ thing to take issue with, so Alex bites her tongue and refuses to be _that weirdo_.

Besides, it’s not like Alex never gets to see them when Kara finally washes away layers of concealer at the end of the day - assuming, of course, that seeing them even matters, which it really _doesn’t_ \- so why should Alex even care that she has to wait nine grueling hours a day for such a dumb, ineffectual thing? 

She doesn’t, is the point. Care, that is. She doesn’t actually care. Freckles are a dumb thing to care about and it’s Kara’s body and Kara’s choice, so Alex’s nose stays right out of her business, because she’s not some weirdo who’s creepily obsessed with her sisters freckles, and think about touching them sometimes, like maybe just dragging the tip of her finger down the bridge of Kara’s nose, or along the tops of her cheeks, or god, to brush her lips—

Nope. Nope, that’s a weird thing to think, and a weirder thing to do, and Alex is trying so hard not to be weird anymore - _ever_ \- so she’s not thinking about that, and certainly not doing that, that, that weird _thing_ she doesn’t even want to do. 

She _doesn’t,_ okay? 

She’s not being weird about this anymore. She’s over it, and it’s done; that’s it. End of story. 

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/163236682451/kalex-number-31-freckled-skin)


	11. burned fingertips

# · burned fingertips ·

···

When Kara was just nine years old, she sculpted a figurine Bishops whale for her mother. 

It was small, and the tale was just a little too big for it’s fins, but she was proud of the little thing, and her mother cherished it like it was a gift from Rao himself. 

It was that sculpture that solidified Kara’s nearly frenetic need to create, to build and sculpt and mould the screaming voice in her soul into beautiful shapes and figures that could stand as tangible constructs of things no tongue could bring forth on its own. 

It was also in that sculpture’s creation that Kara thought she’d figured out why her favorite sculptor at the time had once said, “To know art, is to know pain, and gladly so.”

See, part of the process involved moulding the clay while it was hot. Very hot. And no glove could ever achieve the precision and nuance that bare fingers could, so Kara spent weeks heating and reheating the little sculpture, collecting her burns as her fingertips lingered just a beat too long over the warm, malleable clay. 

Stopping was never an option. Even when detailing the dorsal ridges sent her away with blisters, she simply waited a few days for the worst of them to heal, then went right back into the fray, letting her injuries become marks of victory, of endurance. Let them become a part of the art itself; another testament to who she was and what she could do. 

Over time, she built up callouses, and got better about recognizing her own threshold, but the pain remained, even if the blisters did not, and became irrevocably synonymous with the act of creation, with the act of spilling her soul out into her work to build something beautiful. 

But, as though the universe had conspired to take truly every precious thing she’d ever known, that died with Krypton, too.

  


The first time Kara touches Alex - a drift of fingers over her sternum, between her breasts, down the center of her stomach - she nearly weeps at the familiar burn it ignites under her fingertips, almost too hot to endure, a sensation she’d spent over a decade trying to recapture under that damning yellow sun. 

And Alex arches under Kara’s touch, bending at Kara’s gentle coaxing, her head thrown back, her long throat on display, shifting and bowing, becoming Kara’s favorite work of art as Kara gladly lets her fingertips burn, over, and over, and over again.

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/163249219776/61)


	12. homeless

# · homeless ·

···

If every version is possible, then Kara is sure there’s another Earth out there where Alex fell in love with _her_.  


  


Maybe on that Earth, Kara was human, and the Danvers and Zorels had been neighbors for as long as anyone could remember. Maybe they were best friends in high school, and Kara had actually plucked up the courage to kiss Alex that night after the football game out behind the bleachers, while Brandon and those guys ran to get the beer.

Alex would have frozen a beat before melting into it, kissing Kara back so softly, like she couldn’t believe it was real. And Kara would have been shaking when she lifted her fingers to Alex’s cheek, and thrilling when Alex grew bolder, stepped closer, and—

  


Maybe they would have met at college, at Noonan’s, where Kara was working her way through undergrad, and Alex was the caffeine-addicted grad-student who never seemed to actually sleep or go to class, but she was always working on her laptop in the corner, closing down the cafe, then offering to walk Kara home more often than not. 

And one of those nights, Alex would have _finally_ kissed Kara goodnight on her doorstep, shuffling nervously when she pulled back, shifting the strap of her backpack higher and stuffing a tight fist deep into the pocket of that sleek leather jacket, bracing for rejection, probably, but Kara would have given her no time to panic before pulling Alex back in—

  


Maybe Alex is still a DEO agent, and Kara is still Supergirl, and when she sees Agent Danvers standing stoically at Director Henshaw’s side, she nearly trips over her cape and babbles like she’s not an accomplished superhero looking to join forces with the DEO against her cousin’s wishes.

Maybe Alex can’t stop the smile that tugs at her lips, and J'onn hears the thought that filters through his number one’s mind that marvels at just how endearing Supergirl actually is in person, and rolls his eyes, but accepts Kara’s offer to help. 

Maybe they fall in love over the briefing table, and cold pizza, and sparring sessions in the de-power room, and Alex is sitting nervously at Kara’s bedside the first time she gets hurt, holding her hand and praying to a deity she doesn’t believe in to pull Supergirl through this. And when Kara wakes up, Alex kisses her through her tears, and Kara is allowed to comfort _Alex_ , be the strong one for once, and promise _her_ that everything is going to be alright.

Maybe that’s the night Kara tells her her name, and when Alex says it for the first time, it feels exactly like it always does, on every Earth; like safety and warmth and home—

  


If every version is possible, then maybe, just maybe, there’s a version of Kara out there that’s actually allowed to go home. 

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/163555122936/20-homeless-please-and-thank-you)


	13. bleeding out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major character death

# · bleeding out ·

···

> _“I felt you slipping away.”_  
>    
>  _“I’m not. Ever.”_  
> 

It’s all Kara can seem to think about right now. Those words. That moment The fact that they both felt Alex’s uncertainty, even though she’d always been so good at hiding that kinda thing from Kara.

> _“What about us taking care of each other?”_

She’d sounded so angry that day. So fierce, but so hurt. Offended, almost. Like the idea of them walking away from each other by simple choice had never even crossed her mind. Like they were still fifteen and naive enough to think somethings don’t ever have end. 

> _“Not everyone leaves, Alex. I won’t. Not ever.”_

Kara tries to shift her body against the loose rubble digging into her back, but just the tense of her muscles sends out a blinding shock of pain so hot, she swears her soul actually slips away her body for a moment. 

After a long moment of frozen torture, the pain dulls back and the ground becomes solid beneath her once more. She sends one last resentful glance down at the shaft of rebar protruding from her lower abdomen before her gathered strength finally leaves her and she drops her head back against a pile of broken cinder blocks. 

Her focus goes in and out as she stares up at the ceiling of the collapsed subway tunnel, trying to hone in on the red haze from some far-off exit sign, counting holes in the granite tiles to occupy her mind.

> _“I felt you slipping away.”_  
>    
>  _“I’m not. Ever.”_

But Alex had lied, hadn’t she? 

Hardly a year and a half later, and Alex is in Gotham, planning her wedding with Maggie. And Kara hasn’t actually heard her voice in, what, six weeks? Eight?

She lets out a labored breath and feels too much liquid gather in the back of her throat.

> _“Hey, I’m here. I got you. I got you.”_

The sting of tears come hard and fast, and she rolls her head with a whimper as she fights that longing back, trying so hard not to drown in the want for her big sister. 

She can’t actually feel her left arm anymore, can’t even see it under the broken slabs of concrete, but she imagines the way Alex’s tactical vest had felt between her fingers that day. The texture of the straps as she tugged on them, the smooth slide of the hard material against the back of her knuckles, the comforting murmur of Alex’s voice in her ear as they rode back to the DEO. 

She chokes on her next breath and copper floods into her mouth, across her tongue, over her lips, dribbling down across her cheek. Her hand lies limp, refusing to lift to wipe the stickiness prickling down toward her throat. 

> _“I felt you slipping away.”_  
>    
>  _“I’m not. Ever.”_

But Alex had lied, hadn’t she?“

Kara counts stars from her memory, Krypton’s sky above Kandor, then the ones outside her bedroom in Midvale, inky swells of darkness fading into her vision. 

> _“I felt you slipping away.”_  
>    
>  _“I’m not. Ever.”_

It’s okay. 

Kara lied, too.

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/163635764861/12-57-or-88)


	14. true love’s kiss & silver linings

# · true love’s kiss & silver linings ·

···

Alex waits until they’re back in the car and already heading out of the mall parking lot before she finally speaks up.

“Have you kissed a girl?” Alex asks with as much nonchalance as she can muster, given the mayhem currently ravaging her mind.

Kara’s head whips up from her phone and Alex can only imagine what kind of expression Kara’s drilling into the side of her head, but her eyes stay resolutely on the road ahead. 

“Random. Why?” Kara draws out, both suspicious and wary in that one tone.

Alex gnaws on her lip and checks her mirrors as she shifts lanes, stalling while she tries to figure out what her position should be in this conversation. 

“Just…curious, I guess. I mean, you never mentioned anything, so I assumed, b-but you and your friends could've…” Alex shakes her head. _Getting off topic, Alexandra._ “Jen hinted that she’s gonna try to get a game of spin-the-bottle going at the next post-game party.” Alex shrugs like it’s no big deal. “I was just wondering if it was a subject you knew anything about.”

“You were…wondering if I knew anything about kissing girls?” Kara clarifies.

“Yup,” Alex says with too much pop and grimaces to herself as she navigates the car toward the turnpike. 

“Isn’t…I thought Jen was bi. Why don’t you ask her?”

There’s a text message in Alex’s phone at that very moment that comprises the entire reason she _can’t_ ask Jen. 

_Hope to see u there, Danvers ;)_

“It-it doesn’t matter.” Alex forces a smile, swallowing back the nerves that flutter up her throat. “So how are things with Will going?”

“Alex,” Kara starts in that understanding, supportive-sister tone. “If you’re not comfortable playing a game like that, I doubt Jen, or anyone else on your team, would judge you for backing out. You’re not obligated to play it, if you don’t want to.”

Her shoulders slump with a sigh, her head tipping back against the headrest as they coast down the highway. “No, it’s not…it’s not that. That's—” _the opposite of what I want,_ “—not my issue with it.”

“Then…what is the issue?”

Her fingers tighten around the steering wheel, fairly certain there’s no way to actually say this without coming off as some insecure weirdo. 

“I don't—” She cuts herself off with a hard, frustrated breath. “It’s just, girls are supposed to be better kissers, right?” 

She catches Kara’s shrug out of the corner of her eye. 

“Well, that’s what everyone thinks, so it’s what everyone expects,” Alex tells her, glancing briefly at Kara’s furrowed brow. “So I’m just. I dunno, what if I’m… _not_. Better. Or good, or whatever. I dunno, what if I’m only a good kisser by guys’ standards, but I don’t, like, live up to a girl’s standard, y'know?”

“Wait.” Kara holds up her hand and shakes her head. “You’re worried you’re not a good enough kisser?”

She says it like that’s ridiculous. Like she doesn’t actually understand what Alex is saying. Like there’s no way Alex can be anything other than entirely self-assured about her sexual prowess, despite the fact that Alex has never been particularly open about those things, _especially_ with Kara, so really, where does Kara come off being all incredulous, like she knows.

“Yeah, well, it’s not like I’ve got a lot of empirical data to go on here,” Alex throws back hotly, teeth clenched as she jerks the car toward the off-ramp just a little rougher than necessary. “For all I know, I could be an irreparably terrible kisser, and all the guys I’ve been with have just been too _clueless_ to key me in—”

“Alex, that’s not—”

“But then come Friday, I’ll finally get the chance to kiss her, and she’ll wonder what the hell she was thinking, ‘cause, turns out, I’m just so _god-awful_ at it, and then every freaking girl in school will know—”

“Al—”

“Guys are just so much fuckin’ easier, you know? They really don’t give a _fuck_ what I’m doing with my mouth as long as they’re reasonably sure it’s headed down to—”

“ _Alex!_ ” 

Kara’s sharp cry cuts through the heavy, rambling fog, and Alex chances a glance over, just in time to see her face twisted in disgust as she visually struggles to push away the open-ended mental image Alex had clearly put in her head. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, anger dulling as swiftly as it had come. 

Kara nods and winds her fingers together in her lap. “Me too. That didn’t…I wasn’t thinking about how that sounded before I said it.” She breathes in to the count of three, then out to the count of five, sending Alex a soft, forgiving smile as she relaxes. “So. Okay. From the top. You’re worried girls will expect you to be a more dexterous kisser than you can confidently claim you are. Correct?”

Alex snorts, ease settling into her shoulders for the first time since Jen’s message had come through and she’s suddenly reminded of exactly why she prefers her sister’s company over just about everyone else on the planet. 

“That is correct, High Judicator Zor-El,” Alex teases, shooting Kara a playful side-glance and earning herself a solid whack to the chest. “Abuse! I call abuse! I’m telling mom!”

“You’ll tell her what? That sweet, innocent Kara Danvers actually _struck_ you?” Kara scoffs playfully. “Your case is entirely circumstantial. Won’t even see a day in court.” Kara’s eyes twinkle when she catches Alex’s at the next red light, drawing Alex in like a soft, safe glow. “Also, no changing the subject. We’re talking about you and kissing. Okay, so, three things—”

The car behind them lays on their horn when Alex fails to notice the light turn.

Alex grumbles something profane under her breath as she eases them down Main toward home.

“Right, so kissing girls,” Kara starts again. “One, you’re good at literally everything. I doubt kissing is a shortcoming of yours.”

“Playing soccer and understanding quantum theory are very different than whatever it takes to be a decent kisser.”

Kara shoots her a look that tells her, in no uncertain terms, to hush. 

“ _Two_ , if Jen _does_ have any complaints, then you can always blame it on inebriation.” And then Kara continues under her breath like Alex can’t hear, “Or _her_.”

Alex narrows her eyes at the odd bitterness that seems to have suddenly edged into Kara’s tone, where Jen is concerned, but swallows back the question as she pulls up their long driveway toward the carpark outside the garage, coming to a stop beside her mother’s blue Camry. 

“And three?” Alex prompts, throwing the car in park and turning to Kara, eyebrows raised expectantly.

There’s a quarter-beat, just long enough for Kara wet her lips, before she’s swiftly closed the distance between them, her hand behind Alex’s neck dragging Alex’s mouth down to hers, Alex’s startled cry getting lost in Kara’s lips, and then Alex’s mind sparks to blinding white. 

Soft. Her lips are soft. Silky smooth, and undemanding, moving gently into and against Alex’s, like she’s only interested in teasing Alex into action. 

Some part of her consciousness kicks into gear then, just enough to shakily return the kiss Kara’s asking from her, and Kara hums against her lips in response, her thumb stroking Alex’s cheek. 

The kiss draws out. Slow, unhurried, and Alex finds herself melting into it with every soft, reverent movement, until _she’s_ the one parting her lips, deepening the kiss further, thrilling at the throaty little sound it pulls from her sister’s chest. 

Kara’s fingers slip into her hair, and Alex ignores the pain in her ribs as she presses herself harder against the console in an attempt to get closer, her mouth moving against Kara’s in earnest, every inch of skin beginning to flush deliciously warm with something like unfulfilled addiction.

There’s an excitement blooming in her chest that she hasn’t felt since probably her first kiss with her first boyfriend when she was fifteen, but even that felt somehow blunted compared to this. This warm, sweet, heady mix of satin lips and a taste so obviously _Kara_ , Alex is half-convinced this can’t be the first time she’s tasted her, already so familiar with her.

She doesn’t want it to end. Her body just wants to keep the contact forever. It feels too good to just _stop_. 

But it does slow, easing to an end as Kara slips away from her.

They’re practically panting when it’s over, foreheads nearly touching, Kara’s fingers still stroking at the back of Alex’s neck, Alex’s hand softly cupping Kara’s forearm, and there’s a suspended moment of lassitude in the aftermath. Just a gentle glow that protects them inside their own little atmosphere for just a little while longer.

“Nine out of ten,” Kara murmurs into the air between their lips. 

Alex hums, then her brain clicks onto the words. “Wait, nine out of ten?”

Kara gives a sheepish smile, her thumb brushing against the edge of Alex’s jaw in a wholly distracting way. “I didn’t think you’d believe me if I told you it was a full ten out of ten.”

Alex is still taking a long moment to process the meaning, still lagging somewhere in the kiss she’d very much like to recapture right about now.

But then it hits her like a bucket of frigid water; Jen, the party, _one, two, three_ —

Oh. That was three. The kiss was three. The rating was three. Kara kissed her to give her an assessment of her kissing technique. 

Ten out of ten.

Kara slips back into her seat, clearing her throat. “So, yeah, you have nothing to worry about, if you do end up deciding to kiss a girl at the party.” 

Kara smiles, and Alex thinks maybe it looks a little strained, but she’d rather not consider why that might be.

Alex nods a bit too brusquely. “Yeah, thanks. That…does help,” she manages to force out.

Kara smiles again and squeezes her arm, before finally getting out of the still-running car, leaving Alex suspended in the aftermath, struggling to sort through everything that’s just happened.

Alex’s forehead hit the steering wheel with a satisfying thump. Then again, and again, and again, half-hoping it’ll erase the taste of Kara’s lips from her mouth. 

At least now she knows she won’t disappoint Jen. That counts for something, right?

Even if Alex is reasonably certain _Jen’s_ not going to live up to expectation after _that_.

She thinks she might be fucked.

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/164141444591/7-27-37-42)


	15. brave enough to try

# · brave enough to try ·

···

“It’s gonna be fine. Ask a question, get an answer, boom, that’s it, it’s done,” Kara mumbles to herself as she paces back and forth across her sister’s empty lab. “Just, ‘hey Alex, wanna go on a date with me tonight? Romantically? Since you, y’know, date girls now?’”

She groans and flops hopelessly down into Alex’s computer chair. “And why not try dating your sister to start that off. Sounds fun, right?” Her head hit the desk with a dangerous thunk. “Rao, just put me out of my misery.”

“That’s a little fatalist of you,” Alex quips, knocking a folder against the back of Kara’s head.

“Alex!” Kara pops back up, literally flying out of the chair. “What? Hi. When did you--you’re back! Hi!”

Alex smirks and leans back against the edge of her work bench, arms crossed as she quirks an amused brow. “Hello. Again.”

Kara’s face flushes and she giggles too loud as she tugs on her cape, twisting it between her fingers as Alex looks at her with a terrifying amount of _knowing_.  


“Hi.” Flushing harder, she drags her eyes away. “I-I mean. Um. I, um. We already, um. Did that. So. Um.” She chokes back the reflexive _hi_ that jumps to her lips once more, and shuffles her feet, absently poking at stack of finished lab reports in a failed attempt to seem casual.

“S-so, what’re you...doing. On-...tonight. Tonight. What are you doing tonight?” _Smooth, Zor El. Very smooth._  


Kara watches Alex purse her lips around a fond smile when she chances a glance up at her sister’s face, wincing to herself because _she is messing this up so hard, why did she think this was a good idea?_

 _“_ I have a date,” Alex replies with the kind of casual composure Kara can only dream of.

Kara’s heart falls, but she forces a strained, “Oh! That’s-that’s so...great! That’s just...great.”

“It is. I’m suddenly very excited to start the whole dating thing.” Alex’s eyes are soft and twinkly when Kara finally manages to meet them, and Kara’s ribs feel too tight to breathe.

“Yeah,” Kara almost whispers, hoping her face looked more supportive than it currently feels like. “Yeah, I’m sure.” Her eyes fall back to the stack of files, willing the tears to stay at bay. “So um. Who is it? Did you ask her, or.”

“She asked me,” Alex answers and Kara hears her move until she’s close enough that Kara can smell her own body wash on Alex’s skin. “It was a surprise, actually. I didn’t think I’d ever have a chance with a woman as stunning, and wonderful, and _sexy_ as her, y’know?”

Kara uses every ounce of super strength to restrain her emotions, and forces a vague hum of acknowledgement, her nail digging at the manila folder on top of the stack.  


“She was really nervous about it, too.” Alex covers Kara’s hand to stop her from actually tearing into the paper. “Like I’ve _ever_ been able to tell her no.”

A fire-engine blares in the distance, and Kara takes her chance and slips away far away, needing to escape, like, three minutes ago. Before Alex had even walked in. Before this conversation could’ve possibly existed.  


“That’s great, Alex. You’ll have to tell me all about it later.” _Please don’t. “_ But, um, I need to go Supergirl, so, another time, ‘kay?”

And she’s flying before Alex can formulate a response, pretending the sting in her eyes is nothing more than the wind.  


  


Supergirl, then Snapper, then more Supergirl keeps her moving til nearly 9, when she finally slips in through her window, heart feeling as heavy as her body as she trudges toward the fridge.  


“I picked up food from Tiger’s.”

Kara whips around at the sound of Alex’s voice. “What?”

Alex stands from the couch and wipes her palms down her crisp, dark blue jeans. “I...got dinner.”  


Kara furrows her brow and follows her gesture toward the kitchen table, properly set with the nice cutlery, place-mats, and two unlit candles amongst all the open food containers.  


“What,” Kara mumbles once more, wondering if she perhaps took a harder hit from that Bircous than she’d thought.

She turns back to Alex when she feels Alex’s deft fingers undo the clips of her cape, letting it fall to a puddle on the floor behind her.  


Alex’s soft hazel eyes find hers, and she’s even more confused by the thread of nervousness weaving into Alex’s usually confident gaze.  


Alex licks her lips and smooths her hands over Kara’s shoulders. “Maybe I could’ve been a little clearer earlier, before you flew off.”  


Kara’s breath catches high in her throat and she freezes, willing herself not to hope too hard, because there is no way Alex is saying--

“ _Yes_ , I would love to go on a date with you, Kara,” Alex whispers, moving one hand to brush her thumb over Kara’s cheek. “Hopefully, more than one, if I can have my way.”

Blood throbs in Kara’s ears and Alex’s hand feels like the only thing holding her in place, and an incredibly undignified whimper pulls up her throat.

“Can I kiss you?” Kara finally rushes out, the only solid thing in her reeling mind.  


“Before we’ve even started our first date?” Alex teases, but there’s something incredibly vulnerable in her eyes that Kara thinks is probably the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen. “Why, Kara Zor-El, I nev--”

Kara captures Alex’s lips desperately, marveling at the way Alex’s breath catches at the contact before Alex _melts_ into Kara’s arms, their dinner laying forgotten behind them.

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post ](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/164355049626/karaalex-ficlet-brave-enough-to-try-how-about)


	16. a soft moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara (17), Alex (18), no powers, high school, Jeremiah's not dead

# · a soft moment ·

···

“You promise we won’t miss the cake?” Kara whispers worriedly, tossing one forlorn glance back at the ornate double-doors, even as she let’s Alex tug her down a darkened hallway, the muted thump of music and boisterous celebration  speaking to their clean getaway. 

“I swear on my life, you’ll get a piece of cake,” Alex promises as she pushes through the heavy fire door and spilling them out into the empty alley behind the hotel. 

Sparing barely a beat to make sure they’re truly along, Alex quickly turns back to Kara, urgency flooding her chest as she presses her sister back against the adjacent wall, finally taking that gorgeous mouth in a needy kiss. One she’s been dreaming about since ten o'clock this morning when she’d had to help Kara get ready for her parent’s vow-renewal ceremony in full view of her mother. 

Kara hums happily into Alex’s mouth, her arms twining around her big sister’s neck as Alex bodily lifts her off the ground, her thighs locking around Alex’s waist and all previous notions of returning to the reception any time soon fly from her head.  


“Mmm,” Kara murmurs as Alex’s lips move to her jaw, then her throat, sucking deep, possessive marks into her skin, electricity sparking through every nerve ending. “You’re sure they’re getting a hotel room for the night, right? We’ll have the house to ourselves?”

“Mhm,” Alex mumbles into Kara’s neck. “I checked them in myself and Dad already gave me the keys to the pick up so we can get home.” She nips her way back up to Kara’s ear, smirking at the unconscious way Kara’s hips buck into her stomach. “And I do plan to take full advantage of the privacy–” She flicks her tongue against Kara’s ear lobe, drawing a high, thin gasp from Kara’s throat. “–and you, of course.”

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Link to original post ](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/164989339751/how-about-something-like-i-dunno-just-a-shot-in)


	17. the wealth of dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Danvers Sisters ficlet inspired by the post about a dragon trying to  
> sleep on it's friends and family ever night because they're it's greatest  
> treasure.

# · the wealth of dragons ·

···

Kara nudges the window open with her muzzle and carefully peeks inside to confirm Alex definitely still asleep.

The lump in Alex's bed doesn't move and she huffs her small victory, before scooting further in, one claw on the ottoman, then the next on the hardwood floor with barely a sound, and keeps her wings tucks tight to her back as she slips fully into her sister's apartment, absently bumping the window closed with her tail.

Alex's fan covers the sound of her claws sneaking _very_ gingerly across the floor and up the small platform to the bed.

Now it's time for the difficult part. 

She tucks her body low and scoots herself up alongside the bed, ears perked for any sound that her presence might've been detected, before slowly lighting her head, neck craned to peek over the edge.

Alex hasn't moved, laying on her side, facing away from her, her breath even, the curved outline of her shoulder, waist, and hip remain still in the slants of moonlight.

It's only years of practice that have given Kara the ability to climb up onto the mattress so delicately, not even Alex "aggravatingly-light-sleeper" Danvers is disturbed by it.

Admittedly, this had been easier when her dragon form was more or less Doberman-sized, as opposed to the decidedly lion size she is nowadays. But she makes due, and has learned how to work around her own bulk.

The fan hums and Alex sleeps, and Kara places each step with the utmost care and precision, eyes locked on the profile of Alex's face the entire time. 

She moves as close as she can without touching Alex, then shifts her fore-claw across Alex's body, coming to rest just below Alex's pillow, then her back leg follows, nearly coming down on Alex's knee before Kara realizes she'd miscalculated which fold of the blanket was which, and she freezes, one leg hanging in the air, claw clenched tight.

She turns frightful eyes down at Alex's face, heart pounding, waiting for those hazel eyes to open and catch her red-clawed. 

Alex hums, face scrunching, the fingers near her face twitching. She sniffs and nuzzles into her pillow, before sighing and drifting back from the edge of waking. 

Kara lets out a silent breath, muscles unbunching, and takes excruciating caution as she finally settles her foot down below Alex's bent knees. 

Now straddling Alex's sleeping form, she adjusts her footing a bit, makes sure everything comfortable and in place, and then slowly lowers herself down, holding all of her weight on her bent legs as the sleek scales down her belly brush Alex's side, before easing her weight down.

Most of her weight comes to final rest on her legs on either side of Alex's body, but she sighs happily at the uniquely perfect sensation of having her sister safely tucked beneath her.

She indulges herself the tiniest lick against Alex's cheek before laying her head down over Alex's, lapsing over onto the pillow-space above the mop of dark hair, tail curling over Alex's feet, and finally closes her eyes, chest humming with peace and security, never happier than she is just like this. 

Then Alex shifts and Kara freezes, eyes flying open, waiting on baited breath. 

Alex grunts and moves her head so her ear is no longer quite as trapped under Kara's jaw, and slips her hand around the firm muscle of Kara's upper-foreleg, absently stroking the sensitive scales with her thumb. 

"I'm still not going to the farmers' market with you," she mumbles through a yawn and squirms to get comfortable, slipping her other hand under Kara's claw, palm-to-palm. 

Kara smiles and lifts her head to huff down against Alex's temple, giving her another lick, which Alex half-heartedly protests with a whine, but leans into the affection before Kara settles back down, tucking Alex more securely beneath her, and closes her eyes with a happy sigh.

Alex is objectively the greatest treasure in the universe and she's all Kara's.

How did Kara get so lucky?

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I utterly adore this concept and have literally been thinking about this for months. So I finally decided to write the thing. And I dunno about you, but I love it.
> 
> I do hope you did too, though, and would love it if you let me know, one way or the other.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to the original post here](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/173932362761/the-wealth-of-dragons-alexkara-ficlet)


	18. between you & me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winn's going to the future.
> 
> So I wrote a thing.

# · between you & me ·

···

"Come on," Kara whines, bouncing and tugging on Winn's arm like petulance will absolutely work this time. "Just tell me one thing and I'll stop asking."

"No," he says patiently, fingers not missing a beat over the keyboard, despite the jostling. "You will find out eventually; you just have to be patient."

She huffs and flops down in the chair beside him. "But I don't wanna wait; I wanna know my future _now!_ " She stomps her feet and pouts. "Come on, just tell me one—"

"No!" he laughs and looks at her. "I promise it's good. You're gonna love it. But you have to wait for it."

She grumbles, and sighs. "Fine. Then tell me something about _Alex's_ future."

His smile drops and he turns immediately back to the computer. "Oh no. No, no. Telling you the future is a bad idea; telling Alex? Suicide."

"But you're not telling Alex her future," Kara reasons, scooting her chair right up against his. "You're telling me. Therefore; not suicide."

"One—" He sends her a glance. "You can't keep a secret from her to save your life. Two, you can't keep a secret from her to save _my_ life. So no. No Alex-future either."

"Then I won't tell her til after you leave. By the time you get back, she'll have forgotten all about it."

Winn scoffs, sending her a look. "Please. That woman has a memory like a steel trap. You know how often she just suddenly hits me for doing things _I don't even remember doing_? Like telling you _she_ was the one that broke your creepy horse statue." He turns toward her sharply. "Which, okay; was that me? Cause I didn't even know it _was_ broken 'til she accused me, but she swears up and down I—"

"She did what?" Kara's face falls to confusion laced betrayal. "But...when? Wait..." Kara pauses, thinking. "Wait. No, yeah, when could this have happened, cause it was fine when I left for work, like, four hours ago."

Winn freezes, eyes flicking away. "Uh..." Then his eyes slip a little wide. "Oh my god..." He looks back at her, shell-shocked. "I did tell you." He slumps back. "Damn it, she was right."

Kara narrows her eyes. "How is this conversation happening in the past tense when my horse statue is intact at this very moment in time?"

Winn stiffens, eyes, once again, going wide, before he turns away, face burning red, eyes back on his computer screen. "No reason. I was mistaken. That was a complete misspoken misha—ahh!"

Kara snatches him out of the chair, frog-marching him up and away from any prying ears, before pushing him into a wall. 

"That is _Alex_ behavior," he wails. "You're supposed to be better than that! You're supposed to be the nice—"

She cuts him off with a sharp finger in his face. "You have two seconds to tell me Alex isn't still alive four-hundred years from now."

"Alex isn't still alive four-hundred years from now," he dutifully squeaks. 

She glares. "Are you lying?"

He withers. "Yes? I mean, no! No? No, no." He shakes his head. "No, definitely not lying," he lies. Obviously.

Kara stares him down, then blinks. 

Then begins thinking. 

And thinking. 

Then she turns sharp eyes back to him. "Winn."

He gulps. "Yeah?"

She clicks her tongue, hesitating. "I'm gonna ask you a question."

He winces. "I really wish you wouldn't."

"I'm gonna ask you a question, and I need you to tell me the truth."

He sighs, resigned, and nods. 

Kara licks her lips, afraid to ask, afraid to know, afraid she's wrong. But she asks. "Do Alex and I...are we...cause there's only so many ways she could possibly survive and theoretically, soul-bonding with a Kryptonian would..." She lets out a shaky breath and turns away, fighting tears, before looking back at him. "Do I...I mean do I get...is she mine?"

His face softens and he steps forward, pulling her into a tight hug while she shudders through a sob. 

He turns his head, lips next to her ear, and whispers, "Don't tell her I told you; she really likes telling everyone how surprised you were when she finally kissed you."

···

**fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to the original post here](https://of-suns-and-guns.tumblr.com/post/175052996811/between-you-and-me-karaalex-ficlet-winns-going)

**Author's Note:**

> What'd ya think? Like 'em? Hate 'em? Want more of 'em? 
> 
> Just lemme know what's on your mind!
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read them!


End file.
